demon_lord_retryfandomcom-20200213-history
Tahara Isami
Tahara Isami is the NPC created by Akira Oono of the series Maou-sama, Retry!. Appearance Personality Tahara is usually teasing people with a smirk on his face, and his attitude is the very definition of lack of energy. His ability to provoke people is also uselessly high. It feels like he has a lax expression, but at the same time it is a poker face, and for the enemy, he is a character that is hard to grasp. Tahara has a little sister far younger than him, and the setting is that he entered the committee and does the dirty work to earn the money for his sister’s upbringing. He is a good person at heart, but he shows no mercy to enemies at all. By the way, he has a serious case of siscon, practically a disease. He categorizes women as ‘Manami’ and ‘the others’, so he has reached a summit where even doctors would throw the towel. Plot Tahara Isami was created by Akira Oono to serve as a boss in the Nightless Castle fortress. Akira created his background story to be a lazy genius with sister complex. Abilities He is a specialist in guns and is loved by all the firearms in the world. He is being followed around by 47 guns and is haunted by severe stalking tendencies from them. In terms of his fighting style, he has an arsenal of unpleasant skills. All of his guns hold their own will, and can shoot bullets like a storm. From the close-aides, he is the only one with the setting of ‘Genius’, and no matter what he is made to do, he will learn it quickly, and will show a result far higher than that of others. Parameters Level 1 Health: 5,000/5,000 Vitality: 600/600 Attack: 50(+variable) Defense: 40(+12) Speed: 50 Magic Power: 0 Magic Defense: 0 Abilities and Powers Attribute Skill First Skil'''l: Rapid-Fire '''Second Skill: Barrage Third Skill: Blind Fire Battle Skill Explosive Projectile, Suppression, Incendiary Grenade, Charge Ahead, Serious Damage, Bullseye, Revenge, Counter, Regretful, Prudent, Foresight. Survival Skill Information Control, Trap Disable, Trap Knowledge, Worker, Big Fireworks, Spy, Unavoidable, Recovery, Pickpocket, Mysterious Thief, Swift, Fast Learner, Medical Science, Gamble. Special Ability Genius. -?- -?- Equipment Weapon: Several Firearms. Can choose from any of the 47 he has. From obscure old guns to sniper rifles; he can utilize any kind of firearm perfectly. Those girls are all following Tahara passionately and will shoot the enemies with no mercy. Normally they stay in a separate space, but in battle, they would float in the air and unfold bullets in all directions. Tahara can also order one of his weapons to protect someone, as he ordered one of his weapons to follow protects Aku. Bullets: Infinite. Armor: Kevlar Jacket. Has holsters here and there, and it is made in a way that it is easy to take out guns. It also excels in defense for the times when it turns into close combat. Durability: Infinite. Item in Possession: Night Vision Goggles. Even in the dead of the night, it can provide vision. When equipped, it will always give 20% accuracy. Item in Possession: Lucky Seven. Grand Empire Brand Tobacco. Has the effect of recovering vitality by 40. He doesn’t have an attachment to any brand and seems to possess other types as well. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Grand Empire Category:Human Category:Infinity Game Category:NPCs